leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW029
| ja_op= | ja_ed= ポケモン言えるかな？ＢＷ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=山田浩之 | directorn=1 | director=西田健一 | artn=1 | art=田島瑞穂 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW021-BW030| footnotes=* }} Cottonee in Love! (Japanese: 恋するモンメンは風に乗って！ The in Love Rides the Wind!) is the 29th episode of the , and the 686th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 28, 2011, and first aired in the United States on August 20, 2011. Blurb Ash and his friends are doing a little training on their way to Nimbasa City when they are interrupted by a lone Cottonee. Cilan explains that this is pretty unusual, because it’s the time of year when large groups of Cottonee visit the nearby Rainbow Valley to pair up and ride away on the Diamond Breeze. It turns out that this Cottonee wandered away from its group to pursue a prospective partner, but was rebuffed! Our heroes offer to teach the rejected Cottonee the art of battling so it can gain some much-needed confidence. After some intense training, Cottonee is ready for courting once more. But the Pokémon’s plan is soon delayed—Team Rocket has been planning to take advantage of this gathering to swipe all the Cottonee at once! With the aid of Pikachu’s Thunderbolt, all the Cottonee break free, overwhelming Jessie, James, and Meowth in the process. Team Rocket escapes and vows to fight another day. With newfound confidence, Cottonee again approaches the object of its affection—who is already being wooed by several others! The battle training really pays off, as “our” Cottonee manages to fend off its rivals, and the Cottonee couple float off on the Diamond Breeze to live happily ever after! Plot and have a , using and , respectively. Ash calls a , which Axew dodges, and Iris orders a , which hits, which makes Scraggy take major damage. Seeing that Scraggy has been incapacitated, Iris tells Axew to use to finish it off. Axew begins to charge up, and the newly mastered Dragon Rage hits Scraggy full on the face, knocking him out. Axew becomes happy, while Ash gets down as he looks at the knocked out Scraggy. Suddenly, a comes up and rests on Scraggy's head. Scraggy wakes up and looks at Cottonee, while Cottonee becomes scared and uses which distracts Scraggy. Suddenly, another Cottonee comes up, and the first Cottonee looks up at the new Cottonee admiringly. Ash scans it on the Pokédex, while remarks that it was strange to see a Cottonee alone at this time of year, since this is the season where all Cottonee come together and start a life together. Iris says that it is quite romantic. Suddenly, the first Cottonee goes up to the second Cottonee and begins to talk, while Cilan exclaims it is "heart to heart time". However, the second Cottonee, a female, does not return the male's feelings and attacks it with . The male Cottonee becomes very upset as the female continues to attack it with and . The male begins to attack the female with Razor Leaf, which she easily dodges, and then follows up with an Energy Ball, which misses completely. Cilan says that the female was testing the male in order to see if it was worthy, but the male did not exceed expectations. Eventually, the female leaves, leaving the male heartbroken. Cilan puts a bandage on Cottonee's bruise, and he becomes very grateful. In the meantime, Ash decides to help him out, to see if they can make Cottonee's battling style better. As a result, Ash decides that Scraggy should be the one to battle Cottonee. The practice battle begins. Ash calls for a , and Scraggy leers intimidatingly at Cottonee. Cottonee, frightened, sweats and runs, going behind a tree stump. Ash is very supportive and tells Cottonee that he cannot run away; instead, he has to dodge or protect itself. Scraggy tries to use Headbutt, but Cottonee guards himself with . Ash then gives him tips on how to dodge, saying that he needs to watch your opponent closely and dodge when the moment comes. They try, and though Cottonee stares at Scraggy, he gets hit by the Headbutt. However, the second time is more successful, with Cottonee guarding himself with Cotton Guard. Meanwhile, is discussing how they are going to steal the Cottonee at Rainbow Valley. Iris then helps Cottonee works on his aim, saying that he needs to focus your mind on the target, and Axew is willing to help the Cottonee out. They select the tree stump Cottonee hid behind earlier as their target, and Iris tells Axew to use Dragon Rage. Axew charges up, and then releases all of the stored power, hitting the tree stump perfectly as well as making it explode and break. Axew becomes very happy by this and then places a small stone on top of the stump so it could serve as Cottonee's target. Cottonee focuses all of its attention on the small stump and uses Energy Ball, which misses. Iris encourages him to try again, and he uses Energy Ball, which successfully hits the tree stump. Cottonee then has practice battles with all of them. Iris's Axew lays some damage on him, but the battle ends in a draw. Cilan becomes the last opponent, using . Cilan orders a while Ash, acting as Cottonee's Trainer, tells Cottonee to dodge, and Cottonee dodges all of them repeated Slashes. Cilan then calls for an which Cottonee dodges and Ash orders a Razor Leaf, which hits Dwebble hard. Cilan then sends out , and the battle continues. The group then thinks that Cottonee is ready, though they need to find the female that they have been training for. Ash tries to return Scraggy, though Scraggy becomes angry, exclaiming that it wants to help Cottonee out. Ash sends out to go and look for it. Ash returns Tranquill as they marvel over how they are going to look for the Cottonee. Cilan them comes up with an idea: Cottonee cannot fly by themselves, and instead, they have to ride the wind. Iris then says they will have to sense the wind's movements, which she confirms are going south. The trio then heads in that direction with the hopes of finding the female. Meanwhile, Team Rocket have been looking for the Cottonee too, using Jessie's Woobat. Unfortunately for them, Woobat doesn't find anything, so suggests some devices that fly up in the air to look for Rainbow Valley. Later, the path of the wind changes northwest, according to Iris. They all head in that direction and eventually find Rainbow Valley. There are hundreds of Cottonee around, flying and looking for a partner. Cottonee then spots the female he had been looking for and attempts to talk to her. However, when Cottonee talks, a sudden gust of wind blows, wrapping all of them up in a huge bag. At that moment, Team Rocket reveals themselves. Iris becomes upset and accuses them of ruining the moment, but Team Rocket performs their . Ash tries to stop them, but Team Rocket mocks him. While they continue to argue, the bag containing the Cottonee begins to bulge, and they all manage to break out. Team Rocket is surprised, but the trio becomes extremely happy from this development. All of the Cottonee use Cotton Spore, which covers the trio's faces, blinding them. Because of this, the car carrying the bag begins to go out of control, and they crash into a tree. Sensing defeat, they flee on their jetpacks, swearing revenge. With Team Rocket gone, Cottonee is free to express his feelings to the female. Just when Cottonee starts, two other male Cottonee take him away and begin to battle him. They start off the battle with a simultaneous Razor Leaf, which this Cottonee avoids by using Cotton Guard, and the female and the trio watch on. Then, the opposing Cottonee both use Energy Ball, which Cottonee easily dodges, causing the female to look at him admiringly. Then, Cottonee uses Razor Leaf, which hits the other two Cottonee. He then follows up with Energy Ball, which explodes on impact and knocks them out. Cottonee goes back to the female and explains its feelings uninterrupted. The female reciprocates, and they begin holding hands before blowing away. Later, the trio goes to where the Diamond Wind is blowing, and they see all of the land sparkling. Cilan explains that it was because the location is full of minerals. As they are enjoying the view, Iris suddenly notes that the sun is rising, and the Cottonee blow away with the Diamond Wind, leaving the trio mesmerized. The Cottonee they had been taking care of bids them goodbye, and the trio continues on their journey. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple; debut) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Errors * In the dub, the audio for the title screen was erroneously taken from the dub. Dub edits In other languages |fi= |hi=Cottonee पड़ गया प्यार मे! |de= |nl= |el= |da= |id= |it= |no= |pl= |es_la= |es_eu= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |sr= }} 029 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima de:Waumboll – zweisam in Einall! es:EP692 fr:BW029 ja:BW編第29話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第29集